A Child's Play
by i see the spark
Summary: Swords, daggers and guns. And oh, what's this – falling in love? All in the magics of a child's play. Austin&Ally. Auslly. AU.


_A Child's Play_

* * *

**Summary: **Swords, daggers and guns. And oh, what's this – falling in love? All in the magics of a child's play.

**Prompt:** I really can't tell you that. But what I will say is…a few of you might just get the secret behind this fanfiction ;)

**A/N: **Just a little note, this is me, trying to put off revising for my RE GCSE which is due tomorrow lol. But anyway, instead of working on _The Hurricane_'s third chapter I'll work on this. I might not update that for a while because of upcoming tests but we'll see.

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer is applied.

* * *

They're playing with plastic swords and wooden daggers and she, the only girl left in a group with four other boys, couldn't help but feel so out of place. Because they're pointing at each other with toy guns, and running around in red and blue capes, playing characters she in her life have never even heard of.

"I am, THE JOKER!" One boy with unruly curls of brown hair matching with glassy brown eyes shouted, standing atop of a rock, with one hand on his waist and the other holding up proudly a sword.

"Idiot. The Joker doesn't have a sword!" Another boy yelled back, his hair a lighter shade of brown, falling freely over his clear blue eyes.

The girl, a young brunette of five stood back mute, her coffee brown eyes clouded with shyness while the wind tangled itself with her pretty summer dress. She's pouting with her hands over her heart, wondering if they even notice she's standing there, living, breathing – existing.

"How about, we just make up our own names?" A blonde boy shouted with a toothy grin, eyes the color of chocolate.

"I like that idea!" The brunette boy with blue eyes nodded his head in agreement, clapping his hands with the blonde's for a high-five.

"Sure, always go with his stupid idea." Growls the other brunette boy, an expression of pure annoyance flashing clear against his boyish features.

She's had enough. She wants to speak up, say what she wants to do! They're not the only ones in on this game! And just because she was a girl, the only girl, that does not mean they have the right to ignore her existence and play on however they liked.

Although, even with these thoughts running through her head, she still couldn't help it when her voice cracks as she speaks, or when she feels breathless trying to open her mouth.

"Ex—excuse me." She shyly squeaks out, but they don't seem to notice as on they go with their childish argument.

The blonde boy is now face to face with the curly-haired brunette, eyes glaring daggers into him. He's fisting the poor boy's shirt while the brunette threateningly points his sword at the blonde. They're growling at each other's faces, endless torments and childish cusses being shared between the two while the blue-eyed brunette boy stood back, shaking his head, along with another boy with fiery red hair – the latter seemingly lost in his own world.

Finally having had it, the girl ran in between the two boys, pushing them both away from each other with her fragile and skinny hands. The blonde was shocked, by obediently obliged, stepping away, while the brunette – blinded by his own angry temper – tried to charge at the girl.

"STOP IT BRANDON!" The blonde shouts, grabbing his wooden dagger that has fallen to the ground, and used it to stop said boy's attack at the girl.

He catches the girl's wrist before pulling her back into him, hugging her protectively. His eyes are suddenly glowing with the angry color of whiskey, while his dagger is held up, clashed with the brunette boy's own plastic sword.

The girl is holding the blonde's shirt tight, eyes shut closed. She whimpers and buries her head deeper into his chest, trying to hold back the tears, and trying to hold back a cry.

"Brandon you almost hit Ally you idiot!" The brunette with blue eyes shouted at the wide-eyed boy whose mouth is open with his slacked jaw.

"Thank you Austin." The girl – Ally, her name, it seems – muttered into the blonde's shirt as she feels herself going weak under his tight hold.

Austin didn't respond. Instead, he kept his eyes trained into a glare at the boy Brandon who dared to almost hit one of the most important people in his life. That, my friends, cannot be forgiven.

Finally recovering from his shock, Brandon lets go of his sword, dropping it onto the ground before sitting down.

"Tch, whatever." He says, eyes trained to look at anywhere but at the sight of Ally still holding onto Austin. "Let's just go with Austin's stupid idea."

Awkward silence filled the air as Ally slowly detached herself from Austin, leaving the blonde to continue glaring tensely at Brandon. She tugs at his shirt, trying to catch his attention and it takes him a while to notice but, in a few moments later, he's finally turned to look at her.

"I—I want to be called Little Cupid." She whispers in a plead, and his gaze down on her softens.

"Okay." He smiles, gently ruffling her hair before turning to face everyone else. "Dez, what will you be called?" He asks the red head, his tone of voice breathy but seemingly calm. "You too Elliot! What would you be called?"

"I will be…Xander the Glue Master!" The brunette with blue eyes called Elliot, proudly announced, grinning wide while everyone else stood there laughing at him. He then scowls and crosses his arms, huffing away. "What's so funny? It's a great name! And it rhymes!"

"I like it!" Ally happily chirps, clasping her hands together and Austin smiles slightly at her dorky act.

"And I Dez Fisher, while be called…The Love Whisperer!" The red head exclaimed, his tone of voice going hushed and silent by the end. "Because that's why they call me!"

"No one calls you that." Austin mocks, copying Dez' exact same tone, causing the redhead to glare at him. "And I will be…Sniper Boy!"

"What a gay name." Someone from behind laughed and everyone turned to face Brandon, a very mischievous smirk playing on his lips. "It's going to be nothing compared to mine."

"And what is yours?!" Austin growls at him, his face contorted in annoyance.

"I am, the Killer Cucumber!" Brandon boasted, arms folded in so much pride as he received questioning looks from everyone else.

"Cucumber?" Ally asks out loud, her voice laced with both confusion and amusement.

"That sounds more like a villain name." Austin shrugged, rolling his eyes as Brandon turned to glare at him. "Now that I mention it, you remind me a lot of Bowser."

"Well yeah?! You look like Mario with your big nose!" Brandon fires back, pointing an accusing finger at Austin's innocent nose.

"HEY!" Protectively covering his nose with his hands, Austin turns to shoot a glare at Brandon as he speaks, his voice sounding a little like a muffled whine. "That was uncalled for!"

"If Austin had a mustache, I'm sure he'd look more like Louigie." Dez innocently points out, earning himself a glare from the blonde as well.

"Well, anyway, Little Cupid is a stupid name anyway! Why don't we just call her Peach?" Brandon growls, turning to point his index finger at Ally.

"I—"

"And if I'm Bowser then I'm obligated to kidnap her anyway." And with that, he goes to grab Ally by the wrists and drags her off before she can even protests.

Austin's eyes went wide as he saw Brandon drag Ally away to God knows where. And without a warning, he sprints out, away from Dez and Elliot, chasing after his Little Cupid and the Killer Cucumber.

The other two boys left to themselves just sighed and sat down on the ground.

"It's happening again." Elliot mutters.

"Love shouldn't even interfere in a child's play." Dez says lazily, looking up at the sky, with a small smile on his face.

**xoxo**

Ally's hugging her knees tight against her chest as she hides away from Brandon, finding the game they're playing not to her liking at all. She's squished under a small cave in a tree, with her foot swollen and stuck between a big root and a rock. Her eyes are stinging with tears left unshed, and she's choking back a sob, trying to calm herself down.

She thinks back to Brandon dragging her away, and Austin catching up to them. Then she remembers him telling her to go on and hide while he and Brandon clashed swords. And of course, she also recalls running away to this place, tripping and falling, stumbling into the dirt, with her foot caught against the root and the rock.

Suddenly thinking about it reminds her of how her ankle hurts so much.

And she cries. She cries because she can see through the tree's leaves that the sky's turning a dark shade of orange, indicating the coming of the night – the coming of the dark. She cries because she's cold and the wind is pricking mercilessly at her skin, while her ankle swells the unnatural color of purple and black. She also cries because no one will find her, and no one will bother to look for her – because she's Ally Dawson and no one ever notices Ally Dawson's existence anyway.

But there was a sudden snapping of twigs along with the sound of a small feet crashing against gravel. Her eyes snap towards the little opening of the tree where she can see Austin's wooden dagger peek in with his white converse through it. Then, in came the blonde boy, an expression of panic and concern etched all over his face.

"Ally!" He exclaims worriedly before crouching down beside her, taking off his little hoodie to cover her front. "Are you okay?"

"N—no. " She shakily answers back, not being able to hold in her sobs any longer. She breaks down in front of him while he wraps his chubby arms around her, letting her cry onto his shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm here. I found you." He pats her back, hugging her tight, with his other hand clutching her shoulder.

"I—I thought yo—you forg—got about m—me." She stutters out in between small hiccups. Her voice was racking in heavy breaths and sobs, and he hugs her even tighter in hopes of calming her down.

"I will never forget you." He whispers into her ear, giving a boyish grin she doesn't see.

"Thank you." Ally whispers, finally hugging him back. But her ankle twisted as she stretched away from the branch and she cries out in pain. "Ow."

Noticing this, Austin looks down at Ally's foot trapped between the root and the rock before gasping at how swollen it's become. He hurriedly crawls over to it before trying with all his might to pull away the rock from her foot. It doesn't budge. Growling, he stands up, trying to kick it away. Slowly, the soil beneath it begins to crumbl and he finally got her foot free.

Ally gasps, realizing what he's done and tackles him into a hug which he gladly accepts.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She says it again and again, this time meaning it even more. And she doesn't care how her foot slightly hurts, as she continues to hug him in that small space, because right now, she felt extremely safe in his arms.

"Anything for you, my Little Cupid." He hugs her back, smiling, holding her waist tight before she pulls back.

"Yo—you don't think it's a stu—stupid name?" She stutters out shyly and he grins, shaking his head.

"No." Austin lifts a hand up, tucking away fallen strands of her hair behind her ear before leaning in, and kissing the top of her head. "It's perfect, my Little Cupid."

"My Sniper Boy." She smiles back at him, before lunging in for another hug.

* * *

**A/N: **Forgive that sloppy ending for my motivation has ran out and I finally realized how much I need to revise. Also, I'm not too sure if I'm happy with this. It was written on impulse so I don't know how well I actually wrote it. Never the less, I hoped you liked it, and please review :) OH. And did anybody get the reference? coughimlookingatyouchloelamayocough ;)


End file.
